


【乾坤正道/坤廷】你好烦27

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【乾坤正道/坤廷】你好烦27

　　

 

　　27.

 

　　麻将搭子带骰子离婚这事儿太常见了，普天之下的民政部门，哪天不得迎来送往几对。关键是做爱时分扯离婚，简直大煞风景。朱正廷的发情感觉又浓烈了，缠在蔡徐坤身上猫一样直蹭，蔡徐坤是真倔，宛若青松，病床上挺拔傲立，岿然不动。朱正廷又磨蹭了一会儿，知道靠这家伙主动是无望了，干脆自己坐上去，搂着蔡徐坤的脖子，上下摇动。

 

　　反正蔡徐坤也不跑，自己动手丰衣足食嘛。

 

　　“嗯……哦……嗯啊……”

 

　　“噢……好棒、好大……”

 

　　看着朱正廷一脸陶醉，蔡徐坤说不动情是假的，但他有什么办法，宽大的手掌，只能忙不迭地去捂朱正廷的嘴，“别念了，别念了。”

 

　　朱正廷噗呲一笑，“你管我，你既然不想要，我念我的，碍你什么事了。”说着还摸着了手机，打开情景剧视频，熟练的挑了部骑乘位的片，进度条滑一滑，准确找到小0主动骑上A的那一段，他把手机夹在床头支架上，一边看一边做，争取跟片子里的小O同步。

 

　　蔡徐坤简直要戗地以死谢罪算了，这心肝宝贝打也不是，爱也不能，就是老天派来收拾他的。朱正廷妖娆扭动着腰肢，一边嗯嗯一边问他，“坤，古今人生四大喜事，碰上一件都要开心得晕过去，但你这会儿三样占了大半，怎么就老板着脸，死活不能开心呢？”

 

　　蔡徐坤怆然一笑，“我还能有三大喜事？”

 

　　“对呀，嗯……洞房花烛夜，久旱逢甘霖，他、他乡遇故知嘛……啊！”

 

　　朱正廷被戳到了G点，一下爽得急促娇喘了一声，后穴骤然锁紧，连带蔡徐坤也倒吸一口凉气。

 

　　“哪……哪个他乡遇故知？

 

　　很好，开始接话了，朱正廷视频也不看了，转回来看蔡徐坤的眼睛，勾魂一样盯着他，示意他看自己接下来的动作，“当然是这个他乡……”他的指尖顺着蔡徐坤修长的脖颈，一路向下，蜿蜒到男根并最终抵达二人交合的地方，暗示自己的小穴，“遇到这个故知喽……”说罢推远二人距离，双手拂开原本并拢的膝盖，踮起脚尖，以一种舞蹈的韵味打开了自己的身体，双腿大分的下身，从肚脐眼往下一览无余，蔡徐坤猛见活色生香的香艳春景，脑中轰然作响，下腹不自觉就顶了上去，他双手撑在背后，迎接身前大敞的曼妙身躯，朱正廷垮了腰由他操弄，口中咿咿呀呀溢出不停，

 

　　乐极生悲秋风颂，他之前凭借巨大的毅力，才抽出来过一次，而再次被插入时，朱正廷却没给他任何逃脱机会，坚决一插到底，越入越深。软嫩香滑的蜜穴，宛若蚀骨销魂窟，堕入此间魔障，只能一同沉沦，谁也不能全身而退。

 

　　蔡徐坤渐渐入迷，一轮过后，干脆揽住朱正廷，翻身将他压在身下，开始掌握主动权，朱正廷勾着他的腰，捧着他的脸忘情道，“你不是不行么，什么时候好了，不做没用的东西了？”

 

　　蔡徐坤故意证明一般，一把打到底，扬眉吐气道，“我本来就没毛病，我爱你爱得要死，不行是怕爱不起你。眼下你也不准备要我的爱了，也不存在什么爱得起爱不起了，我还怕神马？”

 

　　他将性器牢牢钉在朱正廷体内，耻毛贴住他的会阴，恨恨道，“舍得一身剐，敢把皇帝拉下马。”

 

　　男人很坏，性事也很妙，一个天然的需要抽插才能获得快感的行为，如果你停在里面不动，就是违悖自然，舒服是不可能的。蔡徐坤停在里面不动，朱正廷只觉得肚子越来越涨，但痛也不是，酸也算不上，就是憋闷无处发泄，他不出去，他就不能解脱。他的声音从欲仙欲死到了要死要活，蔡徐坤见他眼角开始渗出大颗的生理泪水，污染了这朵娇嫩的美人脸，心痛得直捶床。

 

　　“你为什么要离开我，为什么要啊！”

 

　　朱正廷难以忍受地胡乱摇头，“啊——放开我……出去！啊——你快退出去呜呜呜——”

 

　　蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，到底见不得他的眼泪，认输退开一点，看着身下这具白生生脆嫩嫩的酮体发呆。

 

　　太漂亮了，匀称且带风骨，他连皮囊带灵魂，都爱不释手，可这么美好的人，终将不属于自己，就像妈妈让他领悟的，宛如指间流沙，悄然失去。

 

　　他落魄的眼神，深深扎痛朱正廷的心，但他同时却又无比生气，就像压力巨大的高三学生，每天患得患失杞人忧天，这时只需要一根轻飘飘的羽毛，就能将他们压到在悬崖。

 

　　他揪住蔡徐坤的头发，在他锁骨上狠狠吸了一口，“你读过曾国藩没有？”

 

　　蔡徐坤耷拉着眼眉，“无。”

 

　　朱正廷没好气道，“物来顺应，未来不迎——我还没说真离呢，你就吓得要死。再这么神叨下去，我可真不跟你过了啊？”

 

　　想想又掰住他的脑袋，“你看看你这副丧样子，跟你下面这玩意的狰狞配吗？真这么苦大仇深，我也不为难你，离就离了，明天我再找一个单过去，成熟包容有魅力的。”他想到之前那个大他十岁的，说不定人家不是个坏选择，“找一个好男人，跟他做爱，跟他接吻……”

 

　　蔡徐坤突然一下回神了，“跟谁做爱？”

 

　　“跟、别、人！”朱正廷戳他心窝子，“你这个前夫靠边站。”

 

　　“不行！”蔡徐坤将他一把掀翻在床，“我不允许。”

 

　　他这才反应过来，老悲切在离婚两个字上，完全没意识到现实是朱正廷可能要承欢在另一个人身下，那娇艳欲滴的樱桃，被衔在另一只恶臭的嘴里蹂躏，想想就够令他发狂。他抗住朱正廷两条腿，带着愤怒捅了进去，“你是我的！是我的！”

 

　　“我不允许，谁也不可以！”

 

　　江山易改，本性难移。谁也无法动摇狮子的霸王本性，即使狮子本身也不可以。潜意识激得蔡徐坤几乎失去理智，加上情欲作祟，他使出最大力气夯了几十下，惹得朱正廷大叫，还没等他缓口气，又被蔡徐坤托着臀瓣抵到了墙上，吓得他死死抱住蔡徐坤，男人盯住他的眼，下面等着他吹响进攻的号角，朱正廷喘匀了气，刚出声呻吟了一下，蔡徐坤便开始抽插动作，噼里啪啦的肉体撞击，响亮清脆，一声赛过一声，一下重过一下，朱正廷的情潮一浪高过一浪，等四肢百骸过电弥漫全身后，山峰登顶，但没想到另有山比此山更高，一阵灭顶酥麻直冲天灵盖，他用尽全身力气抵抗这种快感——蜷缩的脚趾，后仰的脖颈，实在不行了，便抠住蔡徐坤紧实的背肌。

 

　　第一次，在他后背上，留下几道清晰的血印子。

 

　　AO体力天差地别，一番激烈云雨后，朱正廷举白旗休战，蔡徐坤却不依，他将鼻尖上欲滴的汗甩到一边，又给朱正廷捋了下湿透的头发，两个人惨到不行还得继续干。朱正廷留着点力气劝他，“轻、轻点，别摇了……床、床要垮了……”

 

　　温馨病房里的这张病床，为了方便病员休息就餐，具有多项护理功能，并不是普通不锈钢病床。这个床头密度大但轻，稳固坚硬。能把它摇起来，蔡徐坤真是下了死手，朱正廷从床头爬到床尾，无论钻到哪儿都能被拖回来。整个病床长时间承受两个成年男人的暴力动作，发出了极其奇怪的声音，“呜滋呜滋”的，听得朱正廷百爪挠心，张牙舞爪喊救命，蔡徐坤看着被自己啪红的臀瓣，原本也想手下留情，无奈怎么样都觉得不够，就想挺着腰继续动作。

 

　　隔壁的小护士被异样声招来，在门口听了听不敢敲门，后来听见朱正廷实在叫得太惨了，这才出声喊了下，

 

　　“里面的，里面的？请问……还好吗？”

 

　　额……

 

　　这一声正好喊在蔡徐坤的兴头上，一轮霰弹发射正在升空爆裂，突然被打断，烦的他操起拖鞋就往门上重重摔去，

 

　　“滚！”

 

　　小护士吓得赶忙去跟主任报告，我的妈，这劲头看来是不准备睡觉了！

 

    “老师，不得了啦，顶楼那床，地动山摇的，楼下都投诉了，说整天不停响。”小护士赶紧告状，“我都不敢听！”

 

    主任不以为然，吩咐小护士继续盯梢。等他觉得差不多了，通知两方父母来查房，结果在顶楼门口，就被小护士给堵住了，“别……”

 

　　小护士一个劲打手势，生怕被发现似的，用极小的声音说，“三天啦，没出来过。”

 

　　主任掏了掏耳朵，“啥？”

 

　　小护士又指了指里面，

 

　　“成天喊得哭天抢地的，送进去的饭，没动过。”

 

　　两边的妈妈血气上涌，都觉得脸上臊得慌，尤其是蔡妈妈，手上还抱着蔡一悯，本来孩子几天没见爸爸，想的紧，死活要来看也就依了，但没想到竟遇到这么个状况。这下进退不是，隔三差五还能听见里面传来朱正廷变了调的呻吟声。

 

　　“不要了不要了！你饶了我吧呜呜呜……”

 

　　“不要——啊！”

 

　　“蔡徐坤你饶了我吧我嗓子都叫哑了啊……唔！”

 

　　得，门派禁地，这下连小护士也不留了，毕竟床摇起来，要命啊！

 

　　


End file.
